


I Do It for Him

by saranghaexhime



Series: Change Your Mind [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Crystal Gems, Gems with Penises, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, Soft Kim Seokjin | Jin, does that even apply here i'm not too sure, lol why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: He knew deep down that he would do anything for this gem. He would reform his physical form as many times as needed, even lay down his life and risk being shattered if it meant protecting his precious Rose Quartz. He would let nothing come between the two of them. Nothing could ever break the bond between him and Seokjin.He was sure of it.…Pretty sure of it.…Well.He would definitely be surer of it had it not been for Seokjin’s latest new obsession with human beings.Or rather currently, human being.Enter Kim Namjoon: the HumanOr Alternatively: Oneshots in the The Steven Universe AU that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Series: Change Your Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Do It for Him

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some oneshots that I had in my head for a while.
> 
> For reference:
> 
> Jimin: Pearl  
> Seokjin: Rose Quartz  
> Yoongi: Aquamarine  
> Hoseok: Jasper  
> Namjoon: Human
> 
> This is just my perspective of which gems would belong to which member. For some of them, it is in no relation to the actual character to the series, nor gem species. If you've ever watched Steven Universe, you'll see similarities with the series plot and characters, to which I disclaim. I do not own that series in any shape or form, but is rather just an avid fan. 
> 
> Also, yes, I am very much aware that while gems don't necessarily have a gender, they use the she/her pronoun and refer to their monarch as a matriarch. However, in this AU they shall be referred to as he/him.
> 
> ...
> 
> This is what happens when you're a BTS stan and binge watch the entire Steven Universe series for three consecutive weeks. 
> 
> No one asked for it and now it's here.

Jimin swore he followed the most cringiest, spastic, most impulsive gem in the entire universe. 

And he loved it.

Even though Seokjin was definitely not the shiniest jewel in the box, had a laugh that sounded eerily like wind shield wipers on a human vehicle, and was probably out to kill Jimin’s sanity with all the recent dad jokes he’d been spewing; there was no one more perfect in Jimin’s eyes.

Even when the gem was beaten down ragged, covered in dirt from the mud he’d been dragged through, Seokjin still had an air that radiated a defiance to do the unexpected that drew everyone’s eyes to him. His confidence certainly added along to his already tall stature and broad shoulders making him seem even bigger than he already is. 

His beauty was also definitely something to count for; while their bodies were made of light, Seokjin’s physical form seemed to be sculpted by a higher power than them, drawing in all matters of life naturally towards him. But even with all of that beauty and power, Seokjin was endlessly kind and loving, and nothing warmed Jimin’s heart more than when Seokjin turned that gentle, tender smile towards him with those dazzling eyes and wrapped him in a warm embrace. 

Absolutely nothing. 

He knew deep down that he would do anything for this gem. He would reform his physical form as many times as needed, even lay down his life and risk being shattered if it meant protecting his precious Rose Quartz. He would let nothing come between the two of them. Nothing could ever break the bond between him and Seokjin. 

He was sure of it.

…

Pretty sure of it. 

…

Well.

He would definitely be surer of it had it not been for Seokjin’s latest new obsession with human beings. 

Or rather currently, human being. 

His eye twitched at the sight of one Kim Namjoon peeking his head into the temple yet again for probably the fifth time today. 

He huffed to himself as he watched the human actually enter the temple this time, his head turning this way and that looking for someone in particular that Jimin knew was definitely not himself, Hoseok, or Yoongi. 

He just didn’t understand this human. There were so many signs that whatever relationship he was trying to pursue with Seokjin wasn’t going to work out, including the signs on the gate that clearly indicated that humans were not allowed on this side of the fence where the temple resided. And yet, Namjoon ignored every single one of them, hopped that damn fence every single day and barreled himself into all of their lives and never left. 

It wasn’t even all of their lives that he was interested in. Yeah, sure they were all from space or “extraterritorial” as Namjoon had once put it (outer worldly Jimin would’ve preferred) and had all these cool powers that humans didn’t. Hoseok shape shifted often, even using his more flexible limbs to out dance everyone in the entire city. Yoongi had a mouth sharp enough to cut anyone’s worth in half and can summon water to turn into a blade that could cut glass. Even Jimin himself, while possessing the most class of them all, could summon up a powerful spear that’s aided him in many intergalactic battles, and had countless knowledge in pretty much, well everything. 

Not that he was trying to gain anyone’s attention with all of that, he was just saying.

Even with all of that, Namjoon chose to focus all of his time and energy on the one gem that Jimin wanted him to stay the farthest from. 

He couldn’t completely blame Namjoon for being so interested in Seokjin, because quite honestly who wouldn’t be? Have you seen that gem? Jimin was mostly irritated with the human because Seokjin actually reciprocated that interest back to him. 

For a long, long while.

Seokjin’s fascination with humans isn’t a new thing. He dares say that it was he that started it all when they spotted them during their trek around the earth thousands of years ago. And Seokjin’s had interactions with them before, even a few short-lived relationships and one-night stands, but it’s not like any of them ever lasted. And Jimin’s not talking about the life span of a human either, he meant human short, as in barely maybe even a week or two. 

Namjoon’s been in their lives for almost 6 months. 

‘Way too long,’ Jimin thinks as he watches Namjoon turn to sit at the edge of the temple entrance.

Jimin finally gives in and walks silently to the human, stopping just behind him with a hand on his hip. “He’s not here,” he says; his lips twitched upward at the hard flinch Namjoon makes at the sound of his voice. He stares blankly at him when the man turns to look at him, “Jin-hyung’s on a completely different planet actually.” 

Namjoon put a hand on his heart and sighed in relief, “Oh, hey Jimin. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

Jimin entertained with the thought of telling Namjoon that he should be calling Jimin his hyung considering Jimin was thousands of years older than him but quickly stopped when he realized it meant he’d be giving the human the idea that they were getting closer. “He’ll be back once he’s finished his mission; you know, official gem business.” He smirked and turned to walk back to the temple doors. “Not that you’d really understand, but you are just a human after all.”

Namjoon sighed, “Oh, well, could you at least give me a guess on how long he might be?”

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t know, it could be hours, days, maybe even weeks. You really never know when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Namjoon’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, “Oh. Then, uh, I guess I’ll just go then.”

Jimin smirked, ‘Finally,’ he thought as he turned his head back to look at him, “Yeah, I think that’s probably for the best.”

“Could you at least let me know when Jin-hyung-”

Namjoon was cut off by a beam of light suddenly illuminating the room from the circular crystal lying flat dead center in the room. The light faded as quickly as it came and Namjoon smiled brightly at who was left standing.

“Jin-hyung!” 

Seokjin blinked at the sight of the human and then smiled just as brightly back, “Namjoon-ie!” He stepped off the platform towards him excitedly, “What are you doing here?”

Namjoon grinned with a tint of pink dusting his cheeks, “I have a new song idea I want to try with you, and uh…” his blush turned a little redder, “I really wanted to see you.”

Seokjin giggled, “We just saw each other two days ago. Did you miss me that much?”

“Pretty much all the time.”

Jimin simmered behind the two as he watched them blatantly with flirt with each other. ‘Of course, he just had to come back as soon he was just leaving,’ he thought petulantly with a pout on his face. If he had only come back a few minutes later… 

“Oh, hyung, what’s that you’re holding?”

“Oh this?”

All eyes drifted down to the giant tome that was in Seokjin’s hands. 

“Just a really, really old book, that’s all.”

Except it wasn’t. Not really.

It was an old gem artifact that had been actively collecting data for centuries. Seokjin had sought out to find it before anyone on their Homeworld did, unwilling to allow his own siblings to access the very nature of the book and all its secrets. 

Not that Seokjin would ever divulge any of that to Namjoon of all people. The less the human knew the better, Seokjin had said, and Jimin couldn’t agree more. 

If there was one thing that Jimin could pride himself in, it was that he was Seokjin’s sole confidant. Having been with the Rose Quartz pretty much his whole life and stood by his side throughout many trials and tribulations he was sure there was no one else out in the universe that Seokjin trusted other than himself. 

And with that thought a new confidence rose within Jimin. He lifted his head and skipped towards the two standing in the middle of the room. 

“Hyung!” 

Seokjin turned and caught Jimin in his arms with a small huff and a soft smile, “Jiminie!”

Jimin smiled brightly up at him, “Welcome back, hyung! How was your mission?”

Seokjin groaned as he adjusted the book under his arm so Jimin was resting comfortably in his arms, but didn’t let go much to the Pearl’s delight, “Exhausting. You’d think grabbing a big, old book would be easy to do until someone decides to send a giant, freaking, gem bird after my ass. Why do people like making my life hard?”

Jimin giggled, “I think you do that more to yourself than anyone else, hyung.”

Seokjin gasped, “the audacity! How about next time I make you go on the mission, see how you like being chased after large creatures.”

Jimin rested his head on Seokjin’s chest and squished him a little in his arms, “Next time I’ll go on the mission with you and I’ll take care of the big, angry animals for you.”

Seokjin smiled softly, “Don’t be silly.” The Rose Quartz let Jimin go, much to his dismay, and stepped back. He turned towards Namjoon with a smirk, who was watching them with fondness practically pouring out of his eyes. 

Jimin frowned.

“I actually have to take care of this for a while,” Seokjin said apologetically while holding up the tome in his hands, “So I don’t think I’ll have time to listen to your new song today.”

“Oh…”

It was wrong to say that Jimin felt some sort of victory that Seokjin was picking gem business over Namjoon, but then again, the human wasn’t spending his days recovering the aftermath of thousand-year long war. 

“I’m sorry Namjoonie. I really do want to help you with your song but…”

“No, I understand. Your gem stuff is important.”

Seokjin looked conflicted.

“It’s okay, hyung, I’ll take care of it.”

All eyes turned towards the entrance of the temple where Yoongi was just walking in, followed by Hoseok who immediately pounced on Namjoon’s back.

“Hey Rap Monster! Do you have anything new for me?”

Namjoon grinned at the gem on his back, “Hey Hobi. Not yet, I was kind of hoping Jin-hyung would help but he just came back from a mission and I don’t want to tire him out.”

Yoongi scoffed as he came to stand next to Seokjin, “We’re gems. We don’t get tired; at least, not so easily.” He took the book gently from the Rose Quartz’s hands, “I got the book, hyung. Why don’t you go with Namjoonie?”

The older gem looked worried, “Are you sure? Maybe I should-”

He moved to take the book back but Yoongi held it out of reach, “Nope. I’ll take care of it, so don’t worry about it.” He used the side of his leg to push the Quartz towards Namjoon’s direction and smiled when the older gem turned back to look at him, “It’s fine. Don’t leave your boyfriend here after he waited for you all day.”

Seokjin blushed pleasantly and went to clutch at Namjoon’s arm with a shy smile after Hoseok hopped off of him. “Thanks, Yoongi.”

Hoseok latched himself onto Jimin’s back as the Aquamarine gem waved them off. Once the two were out of sight and hearing distance Yoongi turned narrowed eyes towards Jimin, who looked away.

“What?” The Pearl asked defensively.

“You know what,” Yoongi said with a hand on his hip. “Stop trying to mess with Namjoon.”

Jimin crossed his arms and looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yoongi scoffed, "Right. You don't think I saw that little look you gave Namjoonie earlier? I'm lucky Jin-hyung came back when he did, otherwise I'd be breaking up a feud right about now."

"I would never stoop so low as to physically hurt the guy. We came here to save humanity, not end it."

Hoseok jostled him a bit in his arms to get his attention, “Jiminie, we can all tell you’re super jealous. You don’t have to hide it. We just want you to be a little nicer to him; that's all.”

"I am nice to him!" The Pearl wrestled his way out of the Jasper’s arms. “And Jealous? Who’s jealous? I’m not jealous! Who said anyone was jealous?” he asked in a panic.

"Hm... I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's not the standard of nice, even on Homeworld."

The Aquamarine rolled his eyes, “Look, I won’t say it again. Just cool it, all right? Namjoon makes Jin-hyung happy. A lot happier than he’s been for a while, so just leave them alone.”

“Are you saying we don’t make him happy?” Jimin bristled at the thought.

Yoongi scoffed, “I never said that. I’m just saying that if you keep acting this way, eventually you’re only going to be hurting yourself.”

Before Jimin could even try to understand what Yoongi was talking about, the Aquamarine gem shoved the old gem book in his hands. “What-?”

“You’re going to take care of that. Just think of it as payback for scaring Namjoon earlier.” 

Jimin pouted his way to the temple doors, all the way to his room. He was so gonna tell Seokjin later. 

Even if Yoongi had volunteered to take care of the book for him first, Jimin knew Seokjin would at least stay to comfort him and praise him for actually finishing the job. Seokjin knew that Jimin thrived off of praise and always made a point to mention all of his strengths whenever he could. Just like he knew that whether Jimin liked it or not, Seokjin would confide all of his thoughts and ambitions to him. Because that was the type of bond they had; it was one formed over thousands of years of being together and trusting each other. 

Jimin scoffed to himself. Whatever new relationship Namjoon was trying to form with Seokjin couldn't even compare. 

That human didn't know what love was to a gem. To Seokjin. 

Jimin loved Seokjin.

Namjoon was just a phase. 

He quickly bubbled the gem book and stared at his reflection from its shiny exterior. 

Or at least, that's what he told himself everyday.


End file.
